1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharge device, a method for discharging droplets, and a method for manufacturing a color filter.
2. Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal devices, organic electro-luminescent (EL) devices, and other electro-optic devices have been used in displays for mobile telephones, mobile computers, and other electronic equipment. These electro-optic devices are generally used for full-color display. For example, full-color display in a liquid crystal device is carried out by passing light modulated by a liquid crystal layer through a color filter. Such a color filter is formed by discharging ink in a dotted shape onto a substrate surface by using a film formation technique that makes use of a droplet discharge method.
In film formation techniques that use the droplet discharge method, slight variability occurs in the ink discharge amount from a plurality of nozzles. There are cases in which linear grayscale nonuniformity (stripes) occurs in the color filter when drawing is carried out in a state in which there is nonuniformity in the ink discharge amount. Such stripes are readily visible and are liable to reduce the quality of the image displayed via the color filter.
Techniques for solving such problems have been studied, and in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-260306, for example, a target coloring medium is colored to a plurality of different ink discharge densities, the color concentration of the colored portions is measured, and the relationship between the color concentrations of the colored portions that have been colored to a plurality of different ink discharge densities, and the corresponding ink discharge densities is calculated. Loss of image display quality is reduced by making corrections on the basis of the relationship so as to achieve an ink discharge density in which a desired color concentration is obtained.